Chasing Duo
by ndblue123
Summary: Heero is trying to kill Duo. Please r/r!!!


A/N: Hi everyone. Please be nice, this is my first fan fiction for Gundam Wing.

Note: This takes place at the Peacecraft mansion. So everyone is in the mansion or nearby.

()-what is going on and what the character is doing

**-Place

(Duo and Heero are in Heero's bedroom. Heero is working on his computer and Duo is trying to get Heero to come play with him.)

Duo: Will you please play with me?

(Heero is typing on his computer.)

Heero: No. Go away I've already told you at least three times that I am busy and get away from me.

Duo: But, I just want to play. I'm bored. Don't you have any sympathy. (Heero turns around to glare at Duo. Duo takes a step backward shrinking away in fear.)

Heero: If you don't leave me alone. I will kill you. (Takes out his gun and points it at Duo.)

(Duo sees a bucket of water sitting nearby on the floor. He picks it up and throwsit at Heero. Heero is of course sitting in front of his computer and the water falls on to the computer, ruining the very expensive computer.)

(Heero slowly gets up and glares at Duo, while reaching for the safety on the gun. Duo turns around and runs out of the room, seeking someone to help him hide.)

(The first person Duo saw was Trowa. He was practicing his acrobat skills. Duo ran over to him and called out his name. Trowa then turns his head and looks at Duo.)

Duo: Trowa, you've got to help me. Please hide me somewhere. Heero's trying to kill me. I'm completely innocent.

Trowa: Why should I? And why is Heero dripping with water and chasing you when he could most likely find something more interesting to do.

Heero: I'll tell you why he threw water at me and broke my computer.

Trowa: Duo, I'll give you one warning. Get away from me before I help Heero. But I won't because I need to practice for the circus.

(Duo runs off to find Quatre.)

(Quatre is deeply into the music that he is making with his violin.)

(Duo runs behind Quatre, startling the Gundam pilot.)

Duo: Quatre save me from Heero. He's trying to kill me.

Quatre: Why don't we talk this out like rational adults and there is to be no killing of anyone. Do you understand me?

Heero: No fun. (Heero runs towards Quatre and Duo, making Quatre jump out of the way and Duo once again runs off to find someone else to hide behind.)

(On Duo's running trips he saw Wufei sharpening his swords and just decided to stay away from him because Wufei said the next time he called him Wufie, that he would personally cut off his braid. The next person that Duo is heading towards is Relena's office. Heero and Relena are dating and Heero wouldn't shoot his girlfriend.)

(Duo runs into Relena's office. She is busy doing some paperwork. Relena glances up to Duo.)

Relena: What can I do for you Duo? 

Duo: Save me from Heero. (Puts his hands on his knees and try's to catch his breath.)

(Heero runs in. Duo had just gotten behind Relena's desk.)

Heero: There's no one else you can run to now.

Relena: Heero, why are you trying to kill Duo?

Heero: He broke my computer. I was in the middle of something important.

(Duo escaped through the window while Heero was distracted.)

Relena: Why don't you make Duo fix the computer and you give this one mission to Hilde to make up for it in the future.

(Relena goes over to Heero and she takes the gun away and puts it on the desk. Relena then goes back to Heero and smiles up to Heero while putting her arms comfortably around his waste. Heero bends down to her awaiting lips and softly kisses her until he forgets about Duo.)

*Near a cliff*

(Duo thought that Heero was chasing after him and he never looked back to see if he was there. He doesn't see the edge of the cliff and he trips over a rock and is going straight down into the bottom of the cliff. Hilde suddenly appears in her mobile suit and saves him. They go back to live they're life happily.)

The End

A/N: I hope you liked this. I wrote in about an hour, so its not my best. Oh well. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.


End file.
